<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning by Unknown_Artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501892">Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist/pseuds/Unknown_Artist'>Unknown_Artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora Alpha/Omega Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer (She-Ra), Alpha Scorpia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Oméga Bow, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist/pseuds/Unknown_Artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years, a total of six years has passed since Adora moved from the city of Fright Zone to the countryside of Brightmoon. She remembers the day she left, how bittersweet it was. She turns her head and glances at her alarm clock, 4:30 AM,  it was still dark out but the alarm would be going off in 30 minutes. Sighing she sits up to linger at the edge of the bed her eyes move from the clock to the picture next to it. A picture that brought back memories of a time she never wants to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catradora Alpha/Omega Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive me in advance if there any errors in here. My dyslexia can be bad. I swear i proof read it. *crying emoji* </p><p>This is not a traditional style Alpha|Beta|Omega verse! Omegas do not make nest in this AU, but they are extremely territorial of their actual home during heats. Heats and Ruts are just annoying times of high fertility and sex drive. There is no ‘can’t resist you at all’ in this AU. Omegas and Alphas are able to control themselves. </p><p>I promise you will get juicy smut but there is a plot! This fic will bounce from Adora and Catras inner thoughts and perspective per chapter. Their personalities are pulled from S5, post Save The Cat. </p><p>Any artwork you see pop up here is mine unless stated otherwise! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here We Are</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Six years, a total of six years has passed since Adora moved from the city of Fright Zone to the countryside of Brightmoon. She remembers the day she left, how bittersweet it was. She turns her head and glances at her alarm clock, 4:30 AM,  it was still dark out but the alarm would be going off in 30 minutes. Sighing she sits up to linger at the edge of the bed her eyes move from the clock to the picture next to it. A picture that brought back memories of a time she never wants to forget. She remembered having to beg Lonnie to take the picture as she shoved the cell phone in her hand. Lonnie protested but took it as if she didn’t had much of a choice as Adora sprinted over next to Catra. Catra, Adora frowns slightly. It was the last time she saw her, the last time she held her hand, the last time she leaned against her. They grew up in the group home system, probably the worst one ever made. Suffering from neglect and abuse most of the time they just looked out for each other. Weaver, the woman in charge of the home they lived in, always found a way to make their lives hell. The night of the picture was just a few days after her birthday, she begged Catra to run off with her, promised things would be better, but on that night Adora walked the streets alone, with a single bag in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Adora stands and makes her bed like she always does every morning. Catra would have called her an idiot for continuing to do so. Sometimes old habits never die. She chuckles at the thought of Catra making a snarky comment. Adora wondered what she would say back, coming up with scenarios in her head. Scenarios that would never play in the real world. When would she get over it, when would she get over her, the girl she felt so dearly for? She felt pathetic to be clinging on to the past so much. Catra didn’t want to go with her the night she left, she chose her path and so did Adora. She finishes the bed and lingers by the picture for a moment before making her way to the closet to grab her usual outfit. A flannel tucked into jeans with boots and her hat of course. She would never forget her hat. After getting dressed she turns off the alarm before it has a chance to go off. She didn’t want to wake her roommate’s Glimmer and Bow. She met the two a few days after she came to Brightmoon, she spotted a help wanted poster while she was roaming the town. Without a place to sleep or a job to earn money, she would take what she could get. She was strong and though had little to no experience with animals she seemed to do well with the horses specifically. </p><p> </p><p>The three clicked instantly and it took no time for them to offer her to live with them. They ran a farm that supplied food to the town and Adora’s help made a huge difference in their productivity levels. She seemed worried at first, growing up in the Fright Zone you never trusted anyone but over time Glimmer and Bow became her family. The two were a bonded pair. It was obvious by the smell of them and the bite mark of course. Normally most alphas that are bonded are very territorial towards single alphas in their home, yet Adora and Glimmer got along perfectly. Maybe it was because she had zero interest in Bow or maybe it was because Glimmer wasn’t a stereotypical Alpha that felt the need to be dominant over her. Whatever the reason she was very close to them. She slips out of her room and makes her way down the stairs. Turning the corner into the kitchen she spots Bow sipping some coffee, an extra cup full sitting on the counter. She assumed it was for her. </p><p> </p><p>“Heading out to the stables?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry did I wake ya up? I try not to make a lot of noise this early.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was up, figured I’d join you today.” He takes a finger and pushes the coffee so it slides a bit. Adora walks over and grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>“You never get up this early.” Bow takes another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I can’t tell you why I’m up, but I’m up so I might as well get a head start on work.” Adora leans on the counter next to him. They share a few more words before heading out to the farm land. Adora was in charge of the stables and Bow handled the crops. The farm land designated for the crops was a manageable size for one person to do. Stable work wasn’t hard just long so Adora liked to start as early as possible. With no distractions, she could be done before noon. She was the only one who could do the job the fastest without needing a break. That and she was the only one who could control Swift Wind a young stallion that they got a few months after Adora’s arrival. He isn’t the largest horse in the stable but does have a finicky attitude only allowing Adora to ride him. He was given to them by his previous owner, giving the three a warning about his wild and rambunctious behavior. Despite his negative rapport he took a liking to Adora and would only behave when she is around. </p><p> </p><p>Adora always tends to him first, quickly catching on that he gets jealous if he is not first at everything. She chuckles when he trots past her slapping her slightly with his tail as he heads out to the pasture. It’s not long before the other horses make their way as well and Adora gets to work cleaning. By the time noon hits Adora is done cleaning, changing bedding, feeding, and grooming all the horses. She heads back inside to shower and eat. Bow was still out tending to the rest of the farm, he took a few breaks in between work, unlike Adora. She releases a sigh when she sits down on the couch, a plate of food in hand. A sandwich since she hated cooking and she wasn’t really good at it. Bow was a cook in the house so they relied on him for real meals. </p><p> </p><p>“Is Bow still out there?” Adora turns her head to peep around the couch to see Glimmer walking over to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think so, ya know Bow takes breaks when he’s working. Did you just wake up?” She catching the smell of sex lingering on her and gives her a sly smirk. Glimmer blushes and crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’ve been up for a while. Had to do some things but I’m ready now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean recover? You had to recover?” Glimmer playfully swats at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever look I’m going out to help Bow can you do me a favor and head into town to pick up some groceries.” She lays a paper on the arm of the couch. “Here’s a grocery list.”</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta go again? Didn’t we just get groceries last week?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but someone here eats for 3 people.” Glimmer gives her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I have to maintain the muscles. I have a strict high protein diet.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is why we have to get groceries once a week, plus I want something fancy for dinner so we need the ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush, I’m heading out.” Adora continues eating as she picks up the list, Glimmer was known to have a different palette than she did. Adora just loved food in general. Being in the city food was always processed with crap in it so it never really tasted as good. Her first night here Bow had cooked them a big dinner. She ate so much that night she was surprised she didn’t get sick. Normally her and Catra would steal prime cuts of meat from the grocery store and burn the hell out of it on the store when Weaver wasn’t around. At least Catra put enough seasoning on it to mask the chardness. Adora chuckled and got up, she was thinking about her again. Maybe it was because today marked the anniversary of her being here, maybe that's why all the memories keep coming back to her all at once. She places her napkin in the kitchen trash and heads out to the truck with the list. It was a newer model only a year old, they got it last year because the old one finally gave out. It was Bows idea to splurge on a nice fancy one with heated seats, strong a/c, and a 360 camera. Adora did most of the driving so she spent most of the time with the truck than the others did. Bow and Glimmer were more riders than drivers, though out of the two Bow was a better driver than Glimmer. Adora tabs her fingers on the steering wheel as she cruises down the dirt path leading away from the farm, it would take about 20 minutes to get to town. She didn’t mind it, she enjoyed the ride, it was peaceful. On each side was farmland, horses and cows could be seen frolicking in the grass. She leans an arm out the window allowing the wind to glide through her hair, everything was perfect yet not at the same time. She knew why it wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t something she could change. Too much has already changed.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled the truck into the parking spot right in front of the store, there weren’t a bunch of cars so it shouldn’t take long getting what she needed. Not that she mind going to the grocery store or like she had anything else to do. When she walked in she was hit buy the familar smell of pine, they must have recently mopped the floors.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora! Welcome back. You come in here like every day now huh?” She’s met by the wide smile of a large woman only a year or two older than her. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems like it Scorpia, Glimmer says I eat a lot so that’s why I’m always in here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she means well, us strong gals gotta eat a lot to stay this way.” She flexes and Adora grins. Scorpria moved here about a year ago from the Fright Zone, she too was an Alpha but lacked the aggressive part. It was strange the first time they met, it was Scorpias first day at the local grocery store, well the only grocery store in town, the previous management had some money issues and had to sell the business. Scorpia was the only person willing to buy it. They lived in a small town where everyone kinda knew everyone. Nothing exciting happened and there wasn’t much opportunity here. She asked Scorpia why she chose here to settle and the gentle giant explained how she needed a break from the chaos of the city. If it wasn’t for Scorpia actually telling Adora she was also from the Fright Zone she would have never known. Most people from the city were a lot more hostile, on edge and just overall not very friendly yet Scorpia seem to be full of life. It was no surprise she got along with Adora and the rest of the gang so well. There were times when her and Adora would talk about life back in the city, how rough it was how they are glad they no longer live there. It was nice to have someone that had similar experiences to her, someone she could relate to. Not that she couldn’t relate to Bow and Glimmer it was just they didn’t really understand it. “You getting the usual today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and no, Glimmer said she wanted a ‘fancy’ dinner tonight so I’m getting some extra stuff on top of what I usually get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh what’s she cooking?” Scorpia leans over the counter at the register. Adora snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Please you know Glimmer doesn’t cook. Bow is the chef in the house and honestly I don’t know. I just kinda skimmed over the list.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Glimmer cook last year for Mermistas birthday party?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but she burnt everything up. Bow had to rush and remake everything.” Scorpia chuckles and waves to a customer as they walk into the store. It was a slow day, not a lot of people come in and out. The stories busiest days were during the end of the week and tend to be slow on mondays and tuesdays. “How many customers ya see on mondays on average?” Scorpia takes a moment to think.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah know I dunno, never really thought about it. If i had to guess probably 10 maybe 20 people on a Monday.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gesh that’s nothing! How do you afford to stay open.” A grabs a cart located a few feet away from the registers. She always wondered where Scorpia got all that money. The woman was basically a millionaire, the ideal perfect Alpha, kind and rich but no one knew how she got it. When asked about it she would just give her a suspicious grin but say no more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about making money, just about making sure people have what they need. Plus I make it up later on in the week, it’s normally packed in here starting Thursday afternoon. Fridays and the weekends are crazy. I run good deals on alcohol during the weekends so everyone comes fighting for some. So I don’t even have to be open on Mondays and Tuesdays if I don’t want to. It’s fun being open though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you always been so, I don’t know good with business? Is that what you did back in the city? Did you run a bunch of business and then came here to relax?” Scorpia gives her a grin and Adora crosses her arms. “Don’t give me that look, can’t you just tell me.” She moves closer to the counter and whispers. “D-did you sell drugs. I know some people can make a killing off of that.” Scorpia laughs and roughly slaps her on the back causing Adora to flinch. She was strong but Scorpia was a different left of strong.</p><p> </p><p>“No silly, I would never do something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me what you did-” Adora is interrupted by a woman waiting to be checked out. She looks at the two confused and Adora quickly clears her throat. “Uh sorry ma’am, I’ll move out your way.” She gives Scorpia a this isn’t over look before sliding pass with her shopping cart. The things on Glimmer's list weren’t hard to find, it only took her maybe 30 minutes total to fill her cart. She decided to take a moment to browse the meat selection. Her farm only produced produce like fruits, and veggies. So whenever she found a nice cut of meat she tried to get it while she could. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was probably Glimmer texting her to get more things. To her surprise it was just a spam notification from her Instagram account. She was about to close it out when a name caught her eye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HellCat_7 has posted for the first time in a while. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen as she stares at the notification on the lock screen. That username, she knew exactly who account that was. Frantically she unlocked the phone and opened up the app. It takes her no time to get to the page. HellCat_7, there were a bunch of photos all of them from high school years ago, she was surprised they weren’t deleted. There was one picture that was new, posted a minute ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra.” She mutters to herself. The picture was of Catra leaned back in an airport chair. She had a lazy look in her eyes like she was tired and her hair was so much shorter. Her eyes seem to stare through the picture and Adora felt her heart beat increase. Catra dropped off of social media four years ago. Adora had attempted to reach Catra when she first left but Catra made it clear in a short text that she wanted nothing more to do with her. The message was still saved in her phone, the message so far down in her phone list. She didn’t even try reaching out on any social media. She knew it was no use, Catra was stubborn and once she made up her mind it was made. Still, seeing Catras face even in a picture felt refreshing. It was nice to know she seem to be okay, that she was alive, she was worried Shadow Weaver did something to her. Her tumb hesitated over the heart button, she wanted so badly to like the picture to let Catra know she had saw it, but then again what good would that do. It would only let Catra know she was obsessed with her. This was the present and Adora was stuck thinking about the past still.</p><p> </p><p>“Deciding on meats? I didn’t get anything special in today.” The sudden appearance of Scorpia by her side made her jump slightly dropping her phone. Scorpio quickly picks it up. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare ya. I just saw you standing over here and figured you needed to some help choosing.” She glanced at the phone as she hands it to Adora. “Hey! Wait is that Wild Cat!” Adora blinks giving her a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Catra?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah totally, we used to be roommates for like four years!” Adora heart is pounding against her chest and she tries to find the words to say. “How do you know Catra?”</p><p> </p><p>“We uh.” She shallows taking a look at the instagram post one last time before locking the phone and putting it in her pocket. “We grew up together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? She never brought you up before.” Scorpia thinks for a moment. “Actaully she never talked about her past in the first place. Catra isn’t much of a ya know talk about ya feelings type of gal. I’m sure you already know this being her childhood friend.” Scorpia smiles and Adora forces one in return. “Hey! I don’t know if she told you or not but she’ll be here later on tonight if you wanna come over! She’s gonna be staying with me for a few weeks to visit.” Adora goes pale and she just stares at Scorpia who continues to talk for a while before noticing. “Hey Adora! Are you okay? You don’t look so good. Maybe you should sit down.” Adora felt like all the blood had rushed from her body. Catra, her childhood friend, her use to be best friend, the girl she had crushed on since high school and never saw again was going to be in the same town for the first time in four years. “Hey, Adora, are you-” Scorpia reached out to steady her.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m fine. Thanks Scorpia. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sure you look like you are about to pass out. Was it something I said, ya know sometimes I can get to talking.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No no, you’re fine Scorpia. Thank you. I should get going.” Scorpia frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, lets get you checked out.” They head towards the front and Adora loads up the belt with the items from her cart. Scorpia scans them and neatly places them in bags. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her you know me….” Scorpia stops mid scan and looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just think it would be for the best, if she didn’t know I was here. We aren’t on good terms. I haven’t spoken or seen here since I left.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” She continues to scan. “I guess, but you’ll run into each other sooner or later. Why avoid her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not avoiding her, I just.” Adora sighs. “I know she isn’t gonna wanna see me. Catra holds grudges.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know.” She finishes ringing everything up and places the bags in the cart. Adora pays and Scorpia grabs the cart stopping her from leaving. “I’ll text you.” Adora eyes her and says nothing. Scorpia eventually lets go and the sound of the old shopping cat sliding across the floor is all that can be heard. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you going to do?” Adora knew the question was going to come but she wasn’t expecting it to come from Glimmer. Normally she wasn’t the most rational out of the three, it was Bow who specilized in talking about your feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t think you are going to be able to avoid her? Adora this town is only so big. Eventually you are going to run into her.” They were cleaning up the kitchen from eating dinner, she didn’t remember what Glimmer called it, all she knew was that it was good and it filled her stomach well. She wipes the table down with a damp cloth and Glimmer eyes her. She clears her throat when the question isn’t answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Glimmer yes! I mean what do you expect me to do? Oh hey Catra its me Adora the girl who moved and left you behind to rot in the home. How are you? Shakes hand. “ </p><p> </p><p>“All I’m saying is why hide the fact that you are here? Just tell her. Shoot her a message.”</p><p> </p><p>“She blocked my number.”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t block you on Instagram, you could message her there. Maybe wait til Scorpia textes you when she arrives, then message her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Glimmer. I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. What if she doesn’t respond or tells me she hates me or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then she doesn’t deserve you!” She walks over to where Adora was at the table and places her hands on her shoulders. “Listen, I’ve know you for four years now and I’ve never heard you talk about someone like you talk about Catra. I can’t say you two can work things out, but I will say trying won’t hurt. If she doesn’t want to be with you then it’s time you moved on Adora. It’s been years if Catra has not changed in that time then maybe you two are best not to be in each other’s lives.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just don’t want that confirmation. I guess in my head there was always a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well whose to say she isn’?” Bow walks in with a paper towel drying his hands.”She could be going through the same thing. From what you told us about her it sounds like there is a possibility that could be the case. I mean you two had a very close bond growing up. Talking is always the best way.” Adora looks at the two of them and smiles slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“But you guys don’t know Catra like I do. She isn’t the type to just talk things out. She…” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the Catra from four years ago but like Glimmer said people can change.” Bow smiles at her. “Look at you. You aren’t the same Adora we met four years ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” She sighs and tosses the rag into the sink. “Let’s just watch a movie or something.” Bow and Glimmer nods not wanting to press the situation too much. They didn’t really have an opinion on Catra since they didn’t actually know her. Well Bow didn’t Glimmer wasn’t too fond of her. She felt protective over Adora and the fact that Catra caused Adora grief upset her. They made their way to the living room and relaxed on the couches. Adora laid out across the love seat while Bow and Glimmer took the sectional. She didn’t really care what they put on as long as it was something to take her mind off of Catra. Even for a moment. The movie they were watching was supposed to be a thriller or was it horror, Adora wasn’t sure what the point of it was. The whole movie was just people getting kidnapped and forced to do weird gory stuff to escape. There was a weird doll that would give them directions on what to do before a timer would start and they went berserk. She didn’t find it interesting and she shifted on the couch so that she was laying down. It wasn’t long before her eyes began to slowly close.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Adora! I thought I specifically told you to keep her in line…..” Adora stands in front of Catra as they stood in the dark and dreadful looking office. Dark eyes peered through them and she could feel the trembling coming from Catra who was slightly holding onto the back of her shirt. There is a long silence before the woman at the desk speaks. She leans slightly back, arms crossed but never taking her eyes off of them. “Sneaking out of the house past curfew to roam the city streets….did you think I wasn’t going to find out? Do I look stupid to you child.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shadow Weaver we were just-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m talking to CATRA!” Adora doesn’t flinch, but shifts so that she was shielding Catra a bit better just in case Shadow Weaver tried to hit her. The grip on her shirt got tighter but there was no response from Catra. They were use to this, the yelling at least. From the first day Adora met Catra when she was just 4 years old Shadow Weaver had always been yelling at them. She yelled at everyone in the home actually. Most of the kids who showed up here never got placed in homes, there were a few that were able to go to foster homes but they were returned only a few months after. This was a place for the unwanted children, a certain type of hell the they were dumped into. Adora spent almost all of her time with Catra, they were inseparable. There were other kids there that they spent time with but they naturally had a strong bond with each other and it was obvious to everyone. As they grew older they became even closer, often Catra would lead her off on weird late night city adventures and they would get into all sorts of mess. Adora being more of the peaceful one out of the two would end fights Catra started. Shadow Weaver never liked the two spending too much time together, she would always say their kind were not meant to be equals, that Catra should know her place. Adora knew she was different from Catra, anatomy wise, she also knew all about Alphas and Omegas. She just didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. She has always saw Catra as her equal and now at the age of 18 the urge to protect her ran so much deeper than even she could understand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I expect this type of behavior from her but to drag Adora down this reckless path with you? Haven’t you learned your place yet or did you forget you are a lowly Omega?” Catras ears lay flat but she doesn’t speak, her claws dig into Adoras shirt, ripping it slightly in the process.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I was the one who wanted to sneak out. It was my idea.” Shadow Weavers eyes slowly drift over to Adoras. They stare at each other for a moment before she speaks again. “Punish me if you must, but please…..leave Catra out of this.” Shadow Weaver leans onto the desk, the ticking of the clock seems so much louder in the silence. Adora keeps her position firm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very well, Catra…..leave us.” Catras eyes widen and she looks at Adora. Adora knows she doesn’t want to leave but she gives her a reassuring smile before gently placing a hand on hers. They only have a moment of eye contact before Shadow Weaver snaps. “LEAVE…..NOW.” Catras ears lay flat before she reluctantly lets go of Adora. Catra makes her way out and shuts the door behind her. Adora stands tall and shoots her a dark glare. “Come now, don’t look at me with such a scary face Adora.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How else am I suppose to look at you.” Shadow Weaver smiles slightly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Your bond with Catra has grown a lot since she was first dumped here. If I would have known you’d rebel against me because of her I would have left her to d-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t say that!” Adora snaps. It is the first time she has yelled at Shadow Weaver in her entire life. They both seem a little taken aback by the outburst but Shadow Weaver doesn’t comment on it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tell me something Adora. Do you think you have a future with Catra.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean, Catra is my best friend of course I do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Best friend.” Shadow Weaver grimaces. “An Alpha and Omega can not be best friends Adora. I don’t know how to make you understand that. You two are different. She is not your equal.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She is my equal and so what if she’s different what does that have to do with anything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It has everything to do with it. You are an Alpha, an Alpha who just turned 18. You cannot tell me you have the same feelings towards that Omega now as you did when you were 4. Your urges have started. I can smell it. You are changing and so is she.” Adora blinks and looks off to the side. “There is no denying it, I am an Alpha just as you are. I know when these type of things start to happen. You have a bright future a head of you Adora. With your grades it will take you no time to get into a top university. Brightmoon has the best law school in the country. You’ll be able to do all the things I couldn’t -“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to be a lawyer.” Shadow Weaver sighs and rubs her temples.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Adora we’ve talked about this, you are going to law school. I bet Catras been feeding you lies to keep her next to you. Filthy Omega.” Adora clenches her fist tightly at the insult but she keeps her mouth shut. “ Hanging around Catra isn’t going to do you any good Adora. Are you listening to me? You are going to law school. You don’t get a choice, I already have the scholarship paperwork ready for you to sign and accept. You are 18 now, you have no money, no home besides here. Where will you go without me? Huh? Will you run away with Catra?” She chuckles. “She still has a few months until she turns 18 so legal I own her.” Adora is shaking at the word own. Now one owns Catra, especially Shadow Weaver Catra is hers- “ Once she turns 18 she’s going off to the military.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What….” Adoras eyes widen. Shadow Weaver cocked an eyebrow at her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The military. Where else would she go?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She can come with me! I can take care of her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Catra is nothing more than a distraction, it’s better off to end ties with her. Go to law school, support the home, and find a suitable mate that will carry your offspring. Preferable one that is not a hybrid.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ENOUGH!” She slams her hands on the desk and stands up. Adora grimaces but instantly shuts her mouth. “You will do as I say. I’ll show you mercy and give you a few weeks to cut ties with that filthy omega. After that you better start packing your bags.” There is a moment of silence before she sits back down. “You are dismissed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adora storms out the office and slams the door behind nearly knocking over someone in the process. It takes her a split second to to register who has been standing by the door. She gives her a somber look before reach out to gently touch the side of her face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Catra….” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> _______ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flutter open a bit as she feels the pressure of a hand on her shoulder, the shaking helps her bring herself out of the dream. Eventually her eyes and ears begin to focus on the real world around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey your phone has been ringing back to back. It’s Scorpia.” Glimmer hovers over her and hands her the phone. She looks around remembering that she was suppose to be watching a movie. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’d Bow go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got him to go upstairs and get in the bed. He too feel asleep during the movie. You two are like old people can’t even stay up for a movie which wasn’t even that long may I point out.” Adora takes the phone and stands up stretching her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey you weren’t out all morning tending to the farm a good nap is good.” </p><p> </p><p>“You two have been asleep for almost three hours. That’s not a nap. Anyways whatever you were dreaming about didn’t seem good. Your face was all scrunched up so I figured I’d wake you up.” Adora glances over at the Tv, some reality tv show was on now and there were snacks on the table. Glimmer knew about her having stress dreams, it wasn’t the first time she had them so she decided to watch over Adora while she was sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Glimmer.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem, now you might want to call Scorpia back. It is probably about Catra.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” She stares at the phone as Glimmer heads back over to the couch and plops down. She stretches out and adjusts the pillows. “I’m going to step outside real quick.” Glimmer gives her a thumbs up before focusing back on the tv. She returns the call and shuts the door behind her, taking a seat on one of the chairs out  front. It only has to ring once before Scorpia answers. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY ADORA!” She winches slightly at the loud greeting in her ear. “ Sorry for calling you so many times. I know I just saw you like 4 maybe 5 hours ago but I want to let you know Catra will be landing at the airport in about 2 hours, there was a delay for some reason so it’s taking her longer. I know you said don’t tell her you are here, but you know I’m not good at keeping secrets. I mean I am, just not for long. So I actually have a plan! I was thinking instead of you meeting up with her here how about you go pick her up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pick her up!? I don’t know if that’s a good idea Scorpia. She’s going to feel like she’s bee ambushed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a perfect idea! Trust me. I’ll just text her saying hey car issues I’ll have a good friend of mine pick ya up! This isn’t the first time I’ve had to have a friend pick her up she would think much of it.” Adora sighs and rubs her neck and it only takes her a few moments to come up with an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“GREAT! I’ll send Catra a text, she wont’ get it right now but by the time she gets off the plane she’ll see it. Good luck!” </p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia wait-“ She hangs up the phone and Adora checks the time, 2 hours until she lands. It will be almost 8 by the time Catra arrives, that was plenty of time to get her thoughts together. She slips the phone in her pocket and heads over to her truck, deciding that cleaning it out was one way to kill time. She uses her hand to brush off the passenger seat and gathers any trash left inside. She opens up a new scented freshener and hands it on her mirror. Catra always had a sensitive nose so the ocean breeze was something that wouldn’t irritate her. She does one final checking of the car before she climbs into the driver seat. She shoot Glimmer a quick text before pulling out. Cleaning out the car only took about 10 minutes so she still have some time to kill. She didn’t want to wait at home knowing she would only be anxiously pacing around. Glimmer would have told her to go outside and do something anyways. She’s never been on a plane before but she figured the food wouldn’t be all that good. She should head into town and grab a few snacks for Catra to eat, or maybe Catra wasn’t hungry. She could have eaten before she got on the plane or the plane could just have good food. Did Catra like the same things she did when they were younger? She scratches her head with her free hand, why was she over complicating things. She should just head to the store, grabs some snacks for Catra and that be that. If Catra didn’t like the food well then she would just eat it. Wasn’t like she was never hungry anyways. She swings by a fast food place and grabbed something she hoped Catra still liked. There weren’t many places like this around town so there weren’t many options. She carefully places the drink in the cup holder and heads towards the airport. It was a 40 minute drive from town so she would only be waiting about an hour for Catra. She turns up the radio and gently taps on the steering wheel like she normally does. The ride itself was calm but the feelings inside her were far from that.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>Adora checks her phone just about every 5 minutes, she’s been waiting for a little over an hour now in the parking lot before she finally pulled up to the front entrance of the airport. She turns her hazards on so people know she was there for someone and not just to be in the way. The radio is on low, just enough that she can barely hear it not that she is interested in hearing it anyways. Each person that walks out makes Adora sit on the edge of her seat, maybe she should get out the truck and wait by it, so that way Catra would see her. Her phone dings and she quickly checks it. It was from Scorpia, letting her know that Catra responded to her text about a friend picking her up and that she was heading out now. Adora sent a quick okay before slipping the phone back in her pocket and darting out the truck. She moves to the passenger side and leans on the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She should stand less threatening, she remembered how Catra felt about being an Omega, how she was treated like she was less than. Times were different now so Omegas weren’t treated as poorly as they were before, but they still weren’t seen. As equal across the board. She didn’t want her to come out and see a jock Alpha standing like she owned the world. Of course Adora didn’t feel like she owned the world but better keep a neutral more passive pose. She uncrosses her arms and shoves her hands into her pocket keeping a watchful eye out for Catra. It didn’t take long until she spotted her umongst the crowd of people leaving. She was looking at her phone, probably reading a text from Scorpia.</p><p> </p><p>Adora bites her lip about to call out to her when their eyes meet. Catra stands there, a large bag slung over her shoulder. Anxiety hits Adora hard and she can feel a lump in her throat. Catra had filled out since the last time Adora saw her. Her hips were wider, and her chest looked fuller. Her overall appearance felt so much more matured. She was wearing tight jeans with a red/maroon colored short sleeve t-shirt. Everything just hugged her in all the right ways and Adora found herself thinking about how nice it would be to be able to explore her. She mentally curses at her self, now was not the time to be fantasizing about her. The last thing she needed was a hard on while they drove to Scorpias. Catra opened her mouth to speak when Adora beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia asked me to come get you! She uh…… she said she was having some car troubles.” Catra still doesn’t say anything. “I uh, I understand if you don’t want to see me. It’s been a long time…..” She rubs the back of her neck nervously. “I- I don’t mind seeing about getting you another ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You don’t need to do that.” Adora relaxes, but only just a bit. Iit had been so long since she heard Catras voice, it felt comforting in a way. “I mean, it’s okay. I’m surprised but it’s…..it’s alright. You went through all this trouble to get me. I accept the ride.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh….okay. Uh.” She quickly opens the passenger door. “We should go it’s a 40 minute ride back to town. Another 10  minutes to get to where Scorpia lives.” Catra walks over to the truck and Adora quickly grabs her bag. It catches her off guard. “I’ll put this in the back seat for you.” She says as Catra finishes getting in. Adora shuts the door gently and moves around to the driver side. She opens the back door and plops the bag in the seat before getting in herself. Adora has always been a safe driver, not once having any traffic violations, things are chill here in the country so even if she was to drive crazy more than likely no one would care, nor would they notice. They rode in silence for a while, Catra stared out the window while Adora did her best to keep her eyes straight on the road. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice truck.” Adora doesn't expect the compliment. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, it’s pretty up to date, got it last year. My roommates and I share it, but I do most of the driving. They prefer to ride.” Catra hums but doesn’t take her eyes from the window. They ride in a little more silence before it becomes too awkward for Adora to handle. “So, uh how ya been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much for riding in silence are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I just….. it’s been a while since we saw each other, since we talked.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Catra sighs. “How long has it been? Six years?” Adora nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, four. Seems like yesterday…..” She trails off remembering their last encounter. Catra stays silent and Adora could feel the tension in the truck though she wanted so badly to know what Catra has been up to she quickly changes the conversation. “Ya know Scorpia runs the grocery store here, I’m surprised. She won’t tell anyone where she got the money to buy the place. It’s a small town so business isn’t like it is in the city. Some days she barely has customers come in. You wouldn’t happen to know what she did back in the city….would you.” Catra glances at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to rat my friend out Adora?”</p><p> </p><p>“What! N-No I wasn’t asking it like that I was just curious...thats all.” Catra chuckles slightly and Adora steals a quick glance at her. It was nice to hear her laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just fucking with you Adora. I was surprised too when she said she was moving down to the country to start fresh. If I’m going to be honest I don’t know where she gets her money. I think her family is just rich? When I met her a few years ago she just had money an endless amount. I don’t think I’ve ever really seen her work an actual job though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm damn, thought I was gonna finally find out. So, how did you and Scorpia meet?” Catra cocks an eyebrow but answers the question. </p><p> </p><p>“I met her at my job, she used to be a client.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this 100 questions Adora?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I was just being curious, keeping the conversation going.” Catra hums again.</p><p> </p><p>“I work as a lawyer.” Adora eyes widen and she grabs the steering wheel tight. </p><p> </p><p>“A lawyer…… but I thought you were-“</p><p> </p><p>“Joining the military, so did I. Shadow Weaver needed someone to legally cover her ass when she was still the head of the home.”</p><p> </p><p>“When? Is she….” She thinks back to the memories of the home, all the bad memories there. “Is she no longer there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Catra says simple and looks back out the window. There was silence again and Catra sighs. “Go on, I know you want to ask more questions. Might as well get it over with now. I’m going to be here for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you finish law school so quickly? Normally it takes at least 7 years to complete everything and why did you go to law school, you were never interested in that before. Did she force you to go because of….” Me, she wanted to say because of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she did. Once you left she just zeroed in on me. More than usual that is. So I followed in your foot steps. She pulled some strings and made it so that I could skip all the basic courses that had nothing to do with law specific stuff and I finished in four and a half years. I studied everyday, every second I was neck deep in books. Lucky for me I have a talent for getting people to do as I please.” She chuckles. “At least the old hang taught me something of worth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra I’m so sorry. I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, I made the decision to stay we both know this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you stay under her care? I mean you age out at 18.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did age out, but she paid for an apartment for me and made sure I went through school. In return I kept her out of legal trouble while she ran the place into the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Legal trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Money trouble, she wasn’t actually taking care of the kids there, we both know this. Shadow Weaver took the money from the state and whatever donations and used it for herself.” She snorts. “Wish she would have used some of it to buy some new clothes or something. That’s the least she could have done. My salary kept that place running for a few years, I made a lot of many handling large cases. After a while I got the courage to say no, I stopped protecting her, defending her and eventually they caught her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit Catra that’s horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over now, she disappeared a year ago, no one knows where she is. I took over the home legally and got someone who was capable of actually doing some good with the kids there. The girls nice, but a bit I don’t know too nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can someone be too nice?” Catra rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah like she’s always happy and she meditates all the damn time and I swear she thinks she’s my therapy.” Adora smiles at Catra rambling finally they have fallen into a comfortable atmosphere. “Like I appreciate the concern and all but I’m not a kid I can handle my own. Honestly I think her and Scorpia would fit perfectly together. They’ve hung out a few times and oh my god I thought I was going to fucking pass away watching them be all mushy with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds nice like a good person to be around.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds annoying…...but she’s okay I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve changed.” Catra glances over at her as they pull down a dirt driveway leading to Scorpia place. Had they been talking that long? The time just flew by.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have. You’ve changed too, though for the most part you seem the same, I can’t see your hair under that hat but I already know that dumb ass hair poof is still there.” Adora slows down the truck until they come to a stop. The lights in the house are on and Scorpia car is parked in front of them. Adora puts the truck in park and looks over at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! There is nothing wrong with my poof.” She smiles softly to her and Catra nods. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll lose all your hair if you keep it so tight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well for your information I only were the poof, the rest of it stays down.” Catra smirks and they fall silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should get going, it’s only a matter of time before Scorpia comes running out here.” She unbuckles her seatbelt and slides out the truck. Adora quickly follows suit and grabs the bag from the back. Catra heads over to meet her and grabs the bag, their hands graze over each other for a second and they both blush. “Thanks for the ride.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem! I uh, I don’t stay far from here. Just about a 10 minute drive. I could give you more rides. That’s if you need them of course! Just ya know, throwing the offers out there.” Catra smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She walks up the small path to Scorpia door and knocks, it opens as soon as her fist make contact. She is attacked by a crushing hug. Adora waits by the car, mainly waiting to make sure she gets in safely. She grinds her teeth at the sight of Scorpia hugging Catra, so close, so tight. Their bodies were pressed so close together, what would they do when they entered the house and closed the door. Just how close of friends were they. Did they ever- she shakes her head, she shouldn’t think like that. She shouldn’t feel like that. Scorpia was a good friend and she was a peaceful Alpha there was no reason to feel threaten. Plus Catra said Scorpia was mushy with her other friend. Surely Scorpia didn’t have eyes for multiple woman. She’s taken from her thoughts by Scorpia calling out to her. Adora waves and smiles slightly doing her best to suppress her natural Alpha tendencies, instincts she never liked. Instincts she worked hard to over come. Catra offered her a small wave before the two walk inside and shut the door. Adora stands there for another moment before getting in her truck and head back down the road. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You've Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is in Catras POV! </p><p>As usual sorry for any grammatical errors. I swear I proof read this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>You’ve Changed</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often that Catra slept in, actually she can’t remember the last time she did sleep in. She was normally up at 7 am to start her long day of things she never really wanted to do. Her eyes slowly opened around ten am and her pupils quickly shifted to slits being sensitive to the strong light. She groans rolling over on her back to rub the sleep from her face. For a moment she thought she was late for work but the quietness of her surroundings remembered her where she was. Brightmoon, Scorpia. She sits up, allowing the covers to bunch at her waist. The bed was directly across from the large window, a xox horizontal sliding window the perfect window for a room this big. She runs her hand through her hair and slides out the bed stretching before making her way to the closet. Last night she made sure to put all her clothes away so she didn’t have to deal with it in the morning. She didn’t bring much, she wasn’t playing on staying that long. Just enough to get her through two weeks. She also figured she could just buy some more clothes if she needed to while she was her. She slips on a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable joggers that may or may not have been Adoras. Her fingers linger on the waist band, last night she rode to Scorpias with Adora, in her truck, just the two of them, alone. She was shocked to see her standing there waiting for her when she walked out of the airport. When Scorpia texted her she was having someone else pick her up she was a little suspicious but she would have never guessed Adora was the friend she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six years have passed since she has seen or spoken to her. Adora looked so different, yet when they were in the car she felt so familiar still. She closes the closet door and moves into the bathroom to brush her teeth. If she would have known Adora would be here she would have stayed home….no. Who was she kidding, be more honest with yourself, let yourself be open, that’s what Perfuma always told her. Keep your heart open. She stares at her reflection in the mirror, she swear she has changed. She’s not the same useless piece of shit she was years ago, not the same person she was the night-. She sets the toothbrush down and sighs, seeing Adora brought up so many memories, so many feelings she thought she had overcome. Years and years of facing the bitter truth, that all that time it was her that was the problem. She was her own poison, her own demise, her own worst enemy. A part of her wished Scorpia was the one that picked her up last night, it would be better if she just accidentally ran into Adora or saw her at a distance, that way she would avoid her without Adora knowing she was ever here. She would get back on the plane and run back to the city. Oh how much easier that would be, to continue to run from her problems. She had dealt with most of them. She cried for forgiveness to Scorpia, who welcomed her back into her life with open arms, as if being a shitty toxic friend didn’t faze her. Like she believed Catra could be good. Like she didn’t spend nights crying about how Catra treated her like shit, how she yelled at her, stood her up on plans, pushed her away. How forgiving Scorpia was, it made Catra feel undeserving to have a friend like her till this day she doesn’t know why Scorpia accepted her back 3 years ago but she is forever grateful. She will always be grateful for her, but this wasn’t like running from her problems with Adora. She and Adora had deeper wounds, wounds from their childhood that bleed into her adult years. The way she yelled at Adora that night, the words she said, the look in Adora’s eyes, the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around and leans on the counter, arms crossed over her chest. It would be so easy to run from this, to never have to face Adora again, to continue to lock away that part of her life. She considered it for a moment, but Perfumas nagging voice boomed through her head, speaking words of encouragement. Courage, that was something she felt she always had, the older she got she figured she was more of a coward. She sighs, eventually the decision to stay over powered the one to leave. Adora gave her such a hopeful look when she dropped her off, as if she was so relieved to see her, like she had been waiting her whole life at the airport to get her. She didn’t want to hurt her again, no, never again so she would stay for the remainder of her vataction. Plus Scorpia would be heartbroken if she just up and left after just getting here the night prior. She would just have to take a leap of faith when it came to Adora. With her mind made up she leaves the bathroom and makes her way down the wide stairs. Scorpias house was decorated with a lot of plants and had a natural feel to it, Catra figured it was because of Perfuma though she was sure the nag princess has never been here before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Catra!” She’s greeted by Scorpia cooking as she walks into the kitchen. The smell of meat hits her and her tail twitches slightly in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning. I feel like I slept all day.” She takes a seat at the breakfast bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did sleep pretty late, I mean that’s expected! You had a long flight I’m sure you didn't get any real sleep on the plane.” Catra groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even remind me of the plane ride, the whole damn way if it wasn’t one child screaming it was another, or someone snoring loud as hell. I’m surprised I stayed sane for the whole flight. Then when we got delayed I really thought I was dying.” Scorpia smiles and continues cooking. They didn’t really chat too much last night after she was dropped off. Scorpia gave her a tour of the house and showed her where her room was. When she opened the bedroom door the scent gently filled her nose. She was surprised when they first met that she was an Alpha, the scent didn’t hit her like a brick like most Alphas who come to her for legal aid did. She hated the way Alphas smelled but Scorpia was different hers was a lot softer, subtle, like just barely there. Adoras smell wasn’t bad, it was nice actually. Maybe it was because they were so kind and gentle, that’s why Catra felt so comfortable with them, with Scorpia. That’s why when she walked into the spare bedroom last night it didn’t bother her that it smelled complete like Scorpia. Of course she expected it to, Scorpia lived alone so there would be no other scent here to mask or blend in with hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gesh that does sound like a rough flight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey do you wanna eat out on the porch? I know you like the warm sun on ya.” She finishes and turns the stove off grabbing two plates to set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually that sounds perfect. I got a good view of the scenery here yesterday when I was with Adora.” Scorpia holds two plates in hand awkwardly as she grabs two waters front the fridge. Catra gets up to help her take the plates so she doesn’t drop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Adora, why didn’t you tell me you were friends with her!? Well used to be friends? You two seemed like friends outside last night. I mean staring at each other like that.” Catra blushes slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you watching us from the window!?” Scorpia smirks and quickly shuffles passed her to sit outside, Catra following behind in pursuit. Scorpia sits down on the bench while Catra sits on the porch fences. Stretching her legs out so that she was leaning against one of the columns. She digs into the food and glances over to her. “Well? Were you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say I was watching, more like I just happened to be standing at the window waiting for you guys to pull up and saw you two standing close together staring into each other's eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were watching us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, I just so happened to be standing at the window.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For how long?” Scorpia thinks for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to figure some things out.” She smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figures things out like what? What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About you and Adora.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about us? There is nothing to figure out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on wildcat. I could sense the bond between you two. There is something going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t, she’s just an old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh I don’t know wildcat. That seemed a little more intimate than just an old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't even intimate! We were just saying goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends don’t normally stand that close, and gaze into each other’s eyes, or touch hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was an accident!” Catra grumbles and looks off into the distance. Scorpia didn’t live on a lot of land but the amount of flowers and plants here made it seem so much more bigger. The sun warmed Catras feet and she wiggled her toes slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were to tell me what happened between you two it would clear it all up, that’s if you two are really just friends.” Catra glares at her but sighs when she’s met with a big wide grin. It wouldn't hurt telling a bit, just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We grew up together, in the home.” Scorpia frowns, she was well aware of the home and the fate of all the kids that aged out of it. Most of them ended up being broken souls turning their lives to crime. “After Adora aged out, we had a falling out, an argument about leaving that place. I- I uh said some things, some hurtful things and I never saw her again after that. Until yesterday when she picked me up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry whatever happened must have been really painful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.” She sighs. “But it’s over now, that’s in the past. I can’t change what I said, or take it back. I can’t do it over, if I could I would, but right now I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move forward though, talk to her, have a better future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s that easy Scorpia. People just don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they don’t but they forgive, I mean when Adora found out about you coming here she was shocked. Maybe nervous, excited I can’t tell maybe a mix of all three, but she agreed to go get you so that means she wanted to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just how did Adora ‘find out’ I was coming.” Scorpia took a few gulps of water looking at her out of the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I uh may have told her.” She wipes the access water off the side of her mouth. Catra groans. “In my defense I didn’t know you two hadn’t spoken when i said it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you found out afterwards, Adora isn’t the type to lie about something like that. So you knew afterwards about us not being friends anymore and proceeded to send her to come get me.” Catra gives her a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh, man wildcat you surely are good at this. Picking out what really happened and stuff. I didn’t think anything bad would happen. I could tell Adora wanted to see you. An alpha knows when another alpha is yearning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yearning, is that what you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was obvious when she brought you up the first time.” Scorpia stands and gathers their plates. “Her scent was mixed but i could definitely pick out the yearning part.” She heads back inside to clean up the plates leaving Catra to be with her thoughts for a moment. Yearning, that was never something that came to mine when it came to her thinking about Adora, well specifically thinking about Adora thinking about her. Yesterday when Adora picked her up all she could smell was the anxiety, the nervousness that was radiating off of her. There were moments in the car where all that settled down and warmth filled the atmosphere. She felt at home with her, as if they had done this a 100 times. When Adora dropped her off she had smelled something else, it was still warm but there was something else in the mix. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was because she separated herself from Adora to head to the door, but it was definitely there. Was that the yearning Scorpia was talking about? No, it couldn’t have been this seemed different, more primal, much more…raw. She was curious to smell that scent again, to figure out what it meant but she didn’t want to push Adora if it was a negative thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being an omega wasn’t an easy life of course, most alphas if not all looked down on omegas. It was just the natural order of things, she learned that when she was younger and still under Weavers care. Her scent always dominated the place, it was threatening and demeaning. The smell made her want to vomit and she had come to the conclusion that Weaver was the sole purpose of her hatred for alphas. That and because she has to work so hard to get them to respect her. When she took over the home as a legal owner she at the same time took over the law firm she was working for. The previous owner was retiring and if it wasn’t for the fact she did a not so legal favor to secure him a larger retirement check she would have never been offered the position. Omegas in the workforce are rarely taken seriously, it doesn’t matter how well they perform no one will praise them for their work. All credit will always go to the alpha above them. It annoyed her to say the least, she was just as capable of doing things just like an alpha. She studied both alphas and omega psychology, dissecting the mind of the alpha, finding ways to make them submit to her will, forcing them to respect her. It worked at her job and soon she was well respected in the city, almost everyone knew her or at least knew about her. The omega hybrid with a temper that makes alphas shake in their knees. The bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey so I was wondering.” She is pulled from her thoughts when Scorpia comes back out. The alpha hesitates for a moment instantly feeling the rage seemingly ooze off of Catra. “Should I go back inside? You’re angry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not it’s okay just thinking about stuff that doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure, I can go back inside. I know you like to be alone sometimes.” Scorpia was always so considerate, she sighs and takes a few breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m okay, just put off some calming pheromones and tell me what you were wondering.” Scorpia smiles and nods while she takes her original seat. Catra begins to calm as Scorpia releases the pheromones. It surrounds her in a tight blanket at peace and she feels herself become grounded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering is there a way the home could come here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Catra cocks an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like can you relocate the home?” She thinks for a moment a bit surprised by the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess technically I could. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think it would do you some good, well you, Perfuma and the kids some good. What’s really there in the city? Aren’t you still having a hard time placing kids in homes?” Catra sighs, she was still having a hard time, even with Weaver gone there just wasn’t enough people willing to take on the broken children. The ones everyone gave up on, all they needed was a chance. Like she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more complicated than just relocation, that’s the easiest part. I would have to figure out how to get all the kids here after the fact. Like the ones who are new to the system. The city has a lot of abandoned kids they would need somewhere to stay while they wait to be sent here. Someone would have to stay in the city to watch over them and make sure they board the planes. I just don’t have the manpower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what about Entrapta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta? I’m sure she’s too busy working on her tech stuff with that Hordak dude.” Catra met Entrapta when she first before she took over the home. She was the maintenance woman when she first found a place to live and over time Catra helped her grow her own company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entrapta is seeing someone?” Scorpia looks at her shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if they are like that or not, but I know he’s her roommate and they go everywhere together. I saw them a few months ago when they came to rewire the home. They made some upgrades to the place so it was safer and more efficient. Annnnnnd so none of Perfumes plants would die. Apparently plants need lots of sunshine.”  Scorpia laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like Perfuma. If Entrapta helped you out with that surely she’ll help with the home. All three of us are the super pal trio!” She flexes biceps and offers Catra a wide toothy grin. Catra rolls her eyes but smiles back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, bare minimum I’ll see about getting Perfuma down here.” Scorpia blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you want to see her, in person. I’ll send her a message today, I already know she is DYING to know an update. I swear why does she think she’s my therapist?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scorpia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend is not my therapist.” Catra slides off from where she is sitting to head into the house, Scorpia follows her back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what we are? Girlfriends? Gosh…” Scorpia blushes and gives a sheepish look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are unbearable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love us though!” She gives Catra a bear hug from behind. She wiggles slightly before being set free. “Oh I almost forgot to mention there is a carnival tonight. We should go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A carnival, I don’t think I’ve ever been to one before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A CARNIVAL IS!?” Catras ears flatten at the yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is I just have never been.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You HAVE to come! It will be fun! You’re on vacation. It will be a good day to just relax! Plus Adora is gonna be there with her roommates Bow and Glimmer. I think you'll like them.” Catras ears twitch at Adoras name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! In the meantime let me show you around the town, it’s small but there are a bunch of interesting things to see I promise!” Catra gives her a look, there was no point of trying to wiggle out of it, eventually she would give in anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright let me go get ready.” As she made her way into her room she could hear Scorpia rummaging around in the other room frantically. She was excited and it made Catra laugh a bit. Today’s outfit had to be comfortable yet eye catching. After some time of hunting she settled on a pair of soft denim shorts and a crop top. Both did a good job at hugging her body and accentuating her curves. This would definitely grab Adoras attention. She blinks at the thought, no she wasn’t out to grab Adoras attention, she just wanted to look nice instead of always having a suit on. This had nothing to do with Adora, nothing to do with Adora. She repeats the words over and over again as she meets Scorpia at the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She looks up at her and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia was big on talking, she practically did it all the time. Catra wondered if she was talking to herself or actually to her at times. It didn’t really matter, it was nice just to be in her presence. If Scorpia wanted to talk until her mouth went dry Catra would let it. It was better than being asked 50 million different personal questions. They wandered around town, Scorpia showing her different places she enjoyed to go. Catra was a little surprised by the size of the grocery store she ran, it wasn’t very large but it was clean and inviting. Again, somehow filled with plants. Perfumas influence on her was strong. They soon ended up at a small coffee shop, Catra grabbed them some seats while Scorpia ordered coffees. Catra preferred hers black and Scorpia liked iced coffees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how you can drink that.” Catra cocked an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just regular coffee without the extra sweet stuff all in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the sweet stuff is what makes it good. You’re drinking just black coffee. It’s so bitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it bitter, all that sweet stuff will make your teeth rot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah if you have it all the time. I don’t have it all the time. It’s a nice treat, so like if you worked a long weekend the best way to distress is to grab an ice coffee, load it up with caramel and whipped cream and enjoy the flavor ride.” Scorpia grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound that appetizing at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you even tried it before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Scorpia slides the cup towards her and Catra eyes it. “Come onnnnn you’ll love it!” Catra takes a sip, then another, then maybe one more before sliding it back to Scorpia. “Well? What do ya think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine...I guess.” Scorpia grin widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh I saw that face. You liked it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did! You took three sips. If you didn’t like it you would have stopped at the first sip.” Catra rolls her eyes and takes a few sips of her own coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A good taste consists of multiple sips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll get you one next time. So what do you think about the town so far? We’ve seen quite a bit of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright I suppose. It’s definitely different from the city. I mean I didn’t expect it to be anything but different. The sun is so nice.” Catra enjoyed that the most, she was thinking about all the times she could come outside on the pouch and sunbathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is warming, but it feels amazing on your fur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here seems so friendly, it’s kinda odd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I think it’s pretty homey. It’s a good change of pace. No one threatens you every five seconds like how it is back in the city. The air is fresher too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right. Guess it’s just not something I’m accustomed to.” She had spent her entire life in the Fright Zone so hostility was the only thing she knew how to navigate when it came to strangers. She wasn’t used to random people greeting her with a smile or waving hello to her. It all felt fake, though it was possible she doubted they were out to do her any harm. At least that is what the rational part of her brain thought so. Just as Scorpia was about to ask her something else she heard a familiar voice coming through the door. She looks up and peers around Scorpia and spots Adora walking in. There were two other people with her, the one with the flashy pink hair had a strong and dominant vibe to them. An alpha maybe? The coffee shop only had two other people inside so it didn’t take long before the three noticed Catra and Scorpia sitting at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Scorpia greets them with her usual loud and excitable voice. The three walk over to them, hovering over the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Scorpia! What are you up to? Taking a break from the store?” The one speaking gave off gentle calm vibes, he had to be an omega. This one however was so mellow it made her instantly comfortable. “Oh, hello. You must be Catra.” She blinks and glances over at Adora who had been glancing at the two of them. Catra didn’t comment on it, though she did find the look odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see Adora talks about me.” She smirks. “I’m assuming you two are her roommates?” Adora rubs her neck and gives a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m Bow and this is my Glimmer.” He offers a hand out to shake hers. She stares at it for a brief moment before taking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you guys should come sit with us! Unless you all have somewhere to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Everything looks at Adora startled by the response. “Uh I mean no, we don’t have anything to do. We can hang out.” Glimmer rubs her temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some chairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll get everyone’s order.” Bow chimes before making his way to the front. Glimmer pulls over two chairs and then grabs another for Adora who slides it next to Catra. She blushes when Adora sits down, mainly because she’s thinking about the night prior and Adora shoulder pressed against Catra. Adora glances at her cup and leans over to get a closer look. The action caused the two to be even more pressed together. There was space for her to slide her chair over, she could give herself some room yet she didn’t. The contact wasn’t bad so why not just let it happen, plus Adora smelled good. She wondered what type of soaped she used or was this even soap. Whatever it was it made her want to lean in and press her nose into the side of her neck and-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Catra, what brings you to Brightmoon.” Glimmer's voice snaps her out of her trance and they lock eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on vacation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? How long and what do you do?” Glimmer was confident, it was obvious by the way she was talking, but the way she sat in the chair and stared at Catra. Stared through Catra. The vibe she got from her wasn’t necessarily bad, but there was something about this alpha that made Catras' defense come up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here for about two weeks. I work as a lawyer at a law firm I own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lawyer, that’s a big deal. Adora tells me you took over the home you two grew up in.” Catra squints her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” They stare at each other for a while, neither one of them interested in breaking eye contact first. Scorpia awkwardly clears her throat and stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh, should help Bow with your orders, I myself would like some pastries. Catra I can get you some of those bagels you like.” Catra only gives her a look as a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora can help you Scorpia. I’d like some pastries myself. That will be a lot to carry back. Plus the drinks Bow is already getting.” Adora and Scorpia give each other a look before shuffling away. It wasn’t until they were both gone did Glimmer spoke again. “I’m not a threat to you. I can feel you shift into defensive mode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry, plus asking someone a bunch of questions about their personal life right off the back isn’t the best way to be seen as non threatening.” Glimmer eyes her and grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m just curious about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you already have someone. Don’t tell me you have a hot spot for hybrids.” Catra gives her a sly smirk and Glimmer gives her one back. She leans her elbows on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t discriminate, but even if I was interested I wouldn’t have a chance.” Catra crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what makes you think that Sparkles.” Glimmer smirk increases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I have a chance?” She looks at her nails and hums. “I see you have good taste.” She runs her hand through her hair and Catra rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not interested in alphas who are paired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then you are interested in single alphas, single blonde alphas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Catra glances over to register only to lock eyes with Adora who quickly turned away. Well it was confirmed that Adora was single, not that she was really thinking about that. “Why?” Glimmer hums again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, just curious that’s all. No motives behind it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way you say it makes it oh so believable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it?” Catra gives her a look. “I can just tell you are interested in her.” Catras tail twitches and she eyes Glimmer carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that interest you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Adora my friend and I need to know about anyone interested in her. She can handle herself but when it comes to emotions she’s not too good at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone.” Catra mutters slightly and Glimmer cocks an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re different from what I imagined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment and or insult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither, just a statement. I envisioned you to be a lot more….hostile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess she told you the not so good stories about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s told us enough, does that upset you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She thinks for a moment. “No it doesn’t.” Adora had every right to tell them how things were between them, it was her story too. Not just Catras. She was curious to know exactly what she said, they had so many bad memories she’s sure they haunt Adora just as much as they haunt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are a good fit for her.” Catra locks eyes with her. Glimmers stared at her with so much seriousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I think you are a good fit for her. She’s super happy you are here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so.” Catra glances over to where the three were standing at the register. She locked eyes it’s Adora who quickly looked away again. She smiles slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Yeah, it’s super obvious.” Glimmer glances at her then at the register as well. Catra catches the eye roll. “You two are really meant for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Catra crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Anyways, are you coming to the carnival</span> <span>tonight? I’m sure Scorpia told you about it.” She was going to continue with the original conversation but decided it was best to just drop it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be there, Scorpia and I are just killing some time before we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Scorpia pretty close?” Catra cocked an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you are just filled with questions.” Glimmer shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, gonna answer?” Catra rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you can say we are. I’ve known her for a while. We lived together for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, we aren’t like that. Just friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With…….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just friends. No with.” Glimmers hums again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like something more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that even matter, I just said it wasn’t.” Catra huffs, she’s starting to get annoyed creating a thick layer of tension around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you, I believe you but I will say it does seem like you two have that type of relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? I haven’t even been here a whole day yet. There aren't any hotels here so I have to stay with Scorpia, plus she’s trustworthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true and it makes sense but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t appear that way. At least to a certain blonde that is.” Catra cocks an eyebrow. Before Catra is able to say anything else Bow, Adora and Scorpia return with more drinks and food. Glimmer instantly gets mushy with Bow when he sets down her items as if she wasn’t just interrogating Catra a few seconds ago. Adora sat down close to Catra again. Their shoulders brushing against each other. Again, Catra allowed it. Adora slid another coffee in front of her and a bagel before leaning her face closer to her so she didn’t have to speak so loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you still like black coffee.” She whispers, causing Catras ear to twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a simple woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still you should at least give something else a try. Like an ice coffee. It has the perfect amount of sweetness to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already had some of Scorpias, it’s okay I guess, but I prefer mine to be simple and not loaded with stuff to rot your teeth out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” There is a slight moment of silence and Catra looks at her confused. “I think you should try one of the ones I get. I’m sure you’ll like it better.” The vibe shifted slightly with her and Catra searched her eyes for the answer. Adoras scent catches her nose instantly, she’s jealous, it's clear to Catra. Was Adora interested in her like she had been? It felt too soon to tell, they just met each other again for the first time in years the night prior and there was so much they had to talk about. Surely that wasn’t the case, these feelings were one sided. They were always painfully one sided. Adora presses a bit closer to her allowing an arm to drag across the back of her chair. It felt possessive, as if Adora wanted to ‘claim’ her, to show the others Catra was hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two love bugs, care to talk to the rest of us?” They both blushed at the love bug nickname. No again, that couldn’t be possible this was one sided. Catra took a sip of her coffee and avoided eye contact with Adora who spoke for the two of them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer! Don’t call us that.” She grumbles clearly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like it. It’s cute.” She smirks, taking a sip of her own coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Adora but it is cute.” Bow chimes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow who side are you on!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on everyone’s side. You’ve only told us stories of Catra and we’ve seen pictures when you two were younger. Now she’s here with those cute ears.” He smiles widely. “You two are just killing us!” Catras ears flatten and her tail lashes slapping Adora a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cute.” She mutters, face flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! She’s even cuter when she’s angry!” Bow looks as if he is about to cry. Adoras face is also flush but she glances over at Catra and gives her a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” She mutters again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys.” Adora whines. “Don’t tease her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, Catra is cute.” Glimmer smirks and gives her a small wink. Catra swore mentally that she hated Adoras friends. “So Catra, who are you riding with to the carnival tonight? I heard it’s supposed to rain, hopefully it doesn’t get canceled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to the carnival tonight?” Adora gives her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I was going, Scorpiaaaaa-“ Glimmer gives her a look and Catra looks over at Scorpia who none discreetly motions towards Adora. “I was going to ask you if I could have a ride. I got a new phone so I don’t have your number anymore so I wasn’t able to ask you earlier.” Adora lights up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to be your ride.” Catra smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're such a dork.” She mutters and Adora gives her a cheeky grin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are both dorks.” Catra gives Glimmer a look. “How about we leave you two alone to catch up. We will all meet up at the carnival tonight, if it does get canceled you two can just, ya know stay together.” They both blush as the three stood up, was Glimmer always this suggestive? “Alright see you guys later.” She locks eyes with Catra and grins. “It was nice meeting you….Catra.” Catra rolls her eyes but waves a goodbye before it’s just the two of them. They sit there in a bit of silence before Catra starts off the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your roommates are energetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they can be a handful sometimes, well mainly Glimmer. Bow is the voice of reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems like the brains out of the group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I have brains.” Adora puffs her chest out only to have Catra poke her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riiight. So miss brains, what are we going to do before the carnival we have a lot of time to kill.“ She leans on her elbow and stares up at her. Her eyes were so blue, were they always so vibrant. They were perfect to look at, big almost puppy eyes staring back at her. It reminded her of similar times, when they were kids and Adora always gave her this big happy smile as they darted off to the next adventure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, whatever you wanna do. There isn’t too much to see here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again. We could head back to Scorpias.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah yeah I can drop you off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, dummy I mean we can hang at Scorpias. Maybe watch a movie?” Adora smiles warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds good.” They stay there long enough to idly chat and finish their drinks before disposing of everything and leaving. Catra shoots Scorpia a quick text letting her know they will be hanging out at the house which of course Scorpia quickly replies with an okay in all caps and a wink emoji. Catra blushes as she slides into the truck and buckles herself in. “You wanna choose something on the station?” Catra glances over at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, no you can choose.” There was an awkward silence as Adora clicked through the stations. Finally she settled on some jazz. Not what Catra envisioned having to listen to on the drive back, but she supposed it would do. They didn’t speak much on the way back to Scorpias. Catra from time to time would alternate from looking out the window to stealing glances at Adora. She took this time to really take in her childhood friends appearance. Adora looked so different, and not in the way that she didn’t recognize her, more in a matured way. Her biceps were hard and her arms overall were toned and muscular. It was obvious Adora had stayed physically active. Catra wondered how much she could light, her mind started to wander to if she could lift her. Another blush begins to creek upon her face and she turns to look out the window again. She wasn’t sure why she picked now to be thinking about such things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Catra turns to look at her. It takes her a moment to respond being so caught up in her thoughts. It’s only when Adora glances at her quickly as she drives that she responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! Yes, what is it.” She mentalled cursed herself. Adora seemed a little startled by the intensity of the response but didn’t react much to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh well, I uh.” Adora stutters over her words a bit. “I know this sounds weird and I probably have no right to ask you this, but.” She takes a deep breath and Catra can feel herself holding her breath. “Are you and Scorpia….ya know.” Catra blinks staring at the blonde as if she was some sort of weird magical space alien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh come again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dating….are you two dating?” Catra wasn’t really surprised all that much by the question since Glimmer brought it up a bit earlier. She had never thought about such a thing with Scorpia. She was nice, strong and was a caring alpha but not once did she look at her in that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” It came out without her thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Adora slows to a stop sign and Catra can feel the tension in the truck. It was jealousy again, she could smell it radiating off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t by the way. I’m just curious to know why.” She quickly adds not wanting her to get the wrong idea. Not wanting her to be angry at her, not anymore. Adora instantly relaxes at the response and Catras keen ears pick up on the exhale she had been holding in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very specific thing to wonder about Adora.” Catra crosses her arms and Adora rubs the back of her neck as she goes back to driving. They had been sitting at the stop sign for a little while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell like her. Like really really smell like her. I still smell your scent but hers is all over you.” Catra catches the low growl that escapes Adoras throat right before she cuts it off. Adora was being territorial, that was new for her. Catra dealt with this type of behavior before from alphas at work who for some reason attempted to try to claim her as their own. Unfortunately for them she was no docile omega. This was different from office alphas, this was Adora. In the past she would have gotten joy from such acts, she would tease and make fun of her for such a thing. Times have changed, she has changed and she doesn’t want to cause her stress. The urge to reassure her was strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I do live with her at the moment, so I’m bound to smell like her. I don’t sleep in her bed. I’m in one of the guest rooms and I know Scorpia has spent every day since I told her I was coming in that room. That’s probably why I smell so much like her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that is true. Sorry, I’m sure that was weird of me to ask you that. We met again yesterday after being apart for years and here I am being creepy.” Adora gives her a stressed chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was creepy. I would ask the same thing if you smelled like an omega.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Adora pulls the truck into Scorpias driveway and puts it into park. She turns to fully look at her, one arm resting behind Catra chair. Catra blinks and her ears twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” She turns her head and mutters. “Of course dummy.” Adora beams at her and they get out of the car. Catra fiddles with the keys for a moment before opening the door. Scorpias house smelled like a  mixture of her and plants which was no surprise since she had a bunch of them in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been inside Scorpias place a few times.” Adora says as she shuts the door behind them. She takes off her boots at the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m surprised. You were always the sociable one out of the two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but Scorpia always comes to my place, like she’s rarely even here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever we text she’s normally talking about Perfuma. She would send me pictures of her at different places, but now that I think about it not one of them was her inside here.” Adora looks around a bit before sitting on the couch. “I’m going to ask her about that later.” Catra sits next to her, the two keep that same closeness they had at the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know what she says, I’m curious to know why.” Catra hums. “So, should we choose a movie our way or the traditional way.” Catra smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our way of course. We’ve been choosing movies with rock paper scissors since we were kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but could you not cheat this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never cheat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra you’ve cheated every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have proof.” Adora rolls her eyes but she smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright if I win we watch something with action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I win it’s horror and  gore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait that’s like two categories, you have to pick one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rock.” She starts to move her fist in the motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra no fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paper!” Adora quickly joins in. “Scissors, shoot!” Catra groans when she sees her rock has been covered by Adoras open hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HA! I win, you know what that means.” Catra sicks back into the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just please don’t pick something boring. You know you don’t really have the best taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaa? I have a great taste in movies thank you very much. I’m the movie picker out of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound very promising. Sparkly and Bow boy are probably terrible at picking movies.” Adora ignores her comment and starts browsing through the selections. It takes her a while but she settles on a movie about princesses fighting an evil alien man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard good things about this movie. I think you’ll like it.” Catra gives a I’m not convenience grunt but doesn’t quite protest. There were similarities to the main girl in the show and Adora. Catra picked up on that quickly, for starters they were both blondes and full of themselves. Catra smirks at the girl's hair poof and looks over at Adora. Still had that damn hair poof but at least it looks a bit looser than it did when they were going up. Catra remembered lecture Adora about how her hair was going to fall out if she didn’t give her hairline break from the tension. Of course Adora continued to tightly put her hair up making sure everything was in place. “The catgirl reminds me of you.” Catra turns back to the movie and frowns slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, evil, mean, selfish.” Adora turns to her but Catra doesn’t look at her directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you view yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra.” Adora turns her body to face her fully and she reaches out to place a hand on Catras thigh. There is hesitation before she withdraws the hand fully. It clutches her own thigh instead. Catra glances down at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’d like to though. I don’t think of you in that way.” Catra sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need pity Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pitying you!” Her tone increases which forces Catra to lock eyes with her. “I- I don’t pity you.” Catra doesn’t say anything as she turns back to the movie. They sit there for a while before Adora starts up again. “I thought about you everyday, even up to this moment. I’ve thought about you. Wondered how you were, how you were doing. Hope you were well. A part of me hoped you found your way here. Hoped that you’d leave the Fight Zone, that toxic place. You don’t belong there, never did. We never did.” Catra furrows her brows, for the longest time she hated Adora for leaving, for leaving her. Stuck with Shadow Weaver, stuck in the Fright Zone, stuck to suffer alone. So much pent up anger, frustrations, sorrow, grief, sadness. Perfuma had always told her to keep herself open, of course that was easier said than done, but maybe if she just said it then maybe it wouldn’t eat her alive so much anymore. She promised herself that she would make an effort to be a better person. To try to mend all the wounds she caused people, to mend her own wounds. It was hard, not being selfish, to do things for her own personal gain, but her life was better. Well, getting better and she wanted to show she has changed, she wanted to show that she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hated you.” She could see Adoras face fall into a somber expression. “I hated you for so long. I hated you for leaving me, for forgetting me, abandoning me. You don’t understand what that did to me. You leave and never coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. I-.” She sighs. “I need to say this. If we are to do this. This is hanging out, us being back in each other lives, I should say it. I owe it to myself. I owe it to you.” Adora nods and doesn’t speak, allowing her to say what she needed to say. “For so long all I could feel was hate, rage, anger, pain. Honestly I’m surprised I made it through all of it. You were the only person that looked at me as me. I was just Catra with you, and you were just Adora then you left. I’ve been through alot, even after the home. The suffering didn’t end and I thought it was everyone else, I thought it was because of you. I blamed you for everything bad happening to me.” She stares at her hands. “I’m sorry for blaming you, I’m not sorry for how I felt. I-, I had every right to be upset, but I was the problem as time went on. I don’t hate you and I-” She turns to look Adora in the eye again. “I missed you, I miss that sumb face of yours and those stupid dad jokes you made.” Adora smiles slightly. “I’d like us to be close again. If you are okay with it of course. I’m different know, I’ve grown, can’t say I’m fully healed, but I’m working on it.” Adora gives her the softest smile she has ever seen in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hug you.” Catra cocks an eyebrow at her but opens her arms. Adora embraces her, pulling her close. She presses her face into her neck and Catras tail twitches. The hug is tight as if Adora is afraid she’ll never get this moment again. “Thank you for telling me. I never hated you Catra, even when we were at our worse, even after I left I never hated you. I’m sorry for leaving you. I never wanted to leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got out when you did. I never wanted you to suffer.” Adora rubs her face deeper into Catras neck causing the hybrid to purr. She does it unintentionally and Adora gently rubs her back. They stay like that a while, just enjoying each others company, Catra pressing back into her, her face rubbing against Adoras head. She chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I can’t believe you like me.” It’s a familiar humor and Catra leans back from the embrace shoving Adora just slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get back the movie dummy.” Catra smirks and Adora lets her go slowly. Her hands linger just a bit on her sides before she removes them completely. The movie kept on, they weren’t very focused on what was going on. The four main characters were out in space doing something with magic and various planets. Catra could care less. Adora adjusts so she is laying down making sure to keep her feet away from Catra. She’s laying on her back, her head turned so she could see the tv. Catra sinks into the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table getting comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me.” Catra ears twitch. “I never realized how you must have felt.” She doesn’t say anything knowing Adora wanted to continue so she would allow her to say whatever she had to. “I was lonely, without you, without the familiarity of the city. I felt like an outsider when I first moved here. Like I didn’t fit in, like I wasn’t good enough. I met Bow and Glimmer shortly after getting here, they were so welcoming and nice. It was hard to believe people like that existed but they took me in with no hesitation. It felt good to not be alone any more, to feel like I had a place to really call home.” Adora turns her head slightly to look at her. “Still, nothing could replace the bond we had. I never forgot that, I could never forget that. I won’t say I wish I never left the city, but I wished you’d have come with me.” They lock eyes for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in the right headspace for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, still maybe I should have tried harder-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, don’t.” Adora wanted to say something else but was stopped. “Don’t apologize, don’t make excuses for me. I fucked up alright.” She gives her a small smile. “I had things to work out.” Adora bites her lip and Catra knew she wanted to say sorry again. “I swear you are such a dork you know that.” Adora grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?” Catra crosses her arms and gives her a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you don’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t denying it?” Catra rolls her eyes but she is far from annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're ridiculous.” She moves from her position on to climb into Adoras lap. She lays her head on her chest and allows her body to mold into hers. The sound of Adoras heart beating was soothing, it was good to be this close to her again. She feels Adora wrap her arms around her and pull her in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying since you aren’t denying it then you do like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just being nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll accept that.” Catra normally didn’t like doing hard talks but she was grateful it went well. She was still getting used to the whole leaving your heart open thing. Perfuma would be proud of her if she was here, speaking of Perfuma Catra had forgotten to text her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me when we leave for the carnival to text Perfuma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I forgot I was supposed to text Perfuma for Scorpia today. Trying to have Perfuma come join me on vacation so Scorpia can see her.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Feel like that's what any decent person would do. Scorpia and Perfuma really like each other. I owe it to them. I will say I don’t know if I’m ready to witness them being all mushy with each other, the last time I third wheeled I thought I was going to vomit.” Catra grimaces at the thought of her being in here with the two. Adora chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it gets too much you can come to my place. Bow and Glimmer are chill.” Catra smirks and moves her head so she was looking at Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gesh Adora, we just made up and now you are already trying to get me in your bed?” Adora's face turns red. Their faces were close and she could see how Adoras pupils shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I no! I just thought ya know if you were uncomfortable you could stay with us. We have two more guest bedrooms. I-I wasn’t implying you sleep in my bed.” She waves her hands defensively and Catra gives her a teasing look. “Not that I would mind of course! Whatever you wanna do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Adora I’m just teasing you. Depending on how unbearable it is I may just take you up on that offer.” Adora lets out a relieved sigh and nods. “So, since we aren’t watching this movie how about we talk about what you do on a daily basis.” Adora cocks an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as exciting as your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me it’s not exciting, plus I wanna know what you do on the day to day. Something tells me working out is still in the mix.” She squeezes her biceps and Adora smirks giving her a flex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have to maintain my strength.” Catra hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty dummy, start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been slammed at work, preparing to get into this specialty school! Enjoy! Next Chapter is Adoras POV. I promise I'll get chapters out faster! Forgive me!</p><p>Why is Glimmer hot though!?</p><p>Edit: 4.16.21 <br/>-I read all of you guys comments! Thank you so much for the love!!!!! I don't always know what to say in response.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>